A variety of systems and devices, such as computers, use processors for task-specific functions, application-specific management, and central processing. Depending on the particular application, one or more components may be directly or indirectly connected to the processors on a circuit board. In certain processor architectures, such as the Intel Itanium processor family, a power module is directly coupled to the processor via a card edge connector. Unfortunately, the process of mounting the power module to the processor may cause damage to the power module, the processor, the underlying circuit board, or other system components.